This project is to support cooperative clinical trials of new diagnostic and therapeutic methods in the management of cancer patients. Protocols developed cooperatively within the Central Oncology Group with active participation of the principal investigator, (R.W. Frelick), a member of the Group, will be used by the above named professional personnel of the Carpenter Memorial Clinic of the Wilmington Medical Center and other cooperating physicians on the Staff of the WMC in the management of appropriate cancer cases. Such protocols are approved by the Subcommittee on Human Rights of the Research Committee of the Wilmington Medical Center before being activated. The Carpenter Memorial Clinic (tumor clinic) of the Wilmington Medical Center acts as the headquarters of the operation. It includes the tumor registry of the Center and also acts as the registry for the rest of the hospitals of the State. Its most active component is in the field of Medical Oncology. Radiotherapy is separated in space, but not in function from the CMC. The CMC has individual tumor records helped by its Registry activities. In the last two years, the base has been broadened by satellite facilities which we visit once a month in all the other hospitals in the state, in particular Dover, Seaford, Milford and Lewes as well as in Wilmington, Delaware. Thus, in addition to our current activities at the Wilmington Medical Center we have a broad patient base for which cooperative clinical trial program is being established. This activity makes follow-up evaluation results feasible. In each of these areas, including the WMC there is an associated Tumor Conference and consultations with other members of the hospital staff on a regular basis. With the aid of nurses, the clinical information in the tumor records is transferred to forms needed for the COG protocol and mailed to Wisconsin for the necessary work needed for compilation and analysis. Current accrual rate is about two new patients per week, estimated 90 acceptable cases per year.